Prophet of Squalor
The Prophet of Squalor, born name unknown, is a Prophet within the ranks of the Sovereign Covenant Empire as one of it's Embassy Members, specifically the Prime Ambassador of the entire Empire, serving as the essential second-in-command of the entire empire. He is also a minor figure in the rumors of a coup being led against the Prophet of Decadence and his cruel leadership. History Pre-Second War Squalor's early life was lived primarily if not entirely on the space station of High Charity, home of the original covenant empire. It is known that his family was on the "wealthy" or more "respected" side of the Covenant's society and commonly his relatives were within the highest ranks of the Council, some even making it to be Hierarchs in the past such as his Great Great Grandfather, Grandmother, and Great Aunt to name a few. However, Squalor himself only managed to get up to the rank of a "mere" Councilor Prophet during his later life on High Charity, and as he lived his respected life, he served as strong voices during the trials of the Minister of Physcology (who was his own brother), Voro 'Tuyok, and the Prophetess of Lecherousness (who is his own Sister), but served as only a minor voice during the Trial of Thel Vadamm in 2552. He also grew a sympathy and liking for the Kig-Yar race during his time as a councilor, which after the 39th Age of Conflict helped him gain a relationship with the Prophetess of Promiscuity that eventually grew into a marriage. Once the Great Schism broke out, Squalor alongside his wife escaped High Charity early on, while many others of various races were unable to. They escaped on a CSS-Battlecruiser and were likely on the forerunner dreadnought during the following Battle, and were known to be present during the Battle above Installation 00, eventually captured as Prisoners of War during it when their ship was boarded and attacked. Soon enough, they were negotiated back into Loyalist captivity once the High Prophet of Truth was killed and both were taken to the location where eventually the Sovereign Covenant Empire would be formed. When the Covenant was formed again, he was responsible for getting his sister back into the ranks of the loyalists despite numerous words going against him. He also pressed on Kig-yar being more respected within the covenant, which fell on deaf ears completely except from that of Kig-Yar covenant members. Neither he or his wife were accepted into the ranks of becoming Hierarchs, but he was allowed into being the Prime Ambassador of the reformed covenant. During Second War During the Second Human Covenant war, the Prophet of Squalor has taken more of an active role within Covenant Society. At some time in 2573, his wife became Pregnant with what is supposedly to be a single child. Being that pregnancy is a rarity among his species and this will be his first child, he has grown highly protective of his wife, though eventually she herself as an Ambassador has been attached by Decadence to the Ultimate Elegance ship to ensure the Kig-Yar on-board don't cause too much issues within the Covenant. Squalor was not allowed on-board or even to join the fight either. Personality The Prophet of Squalor's personality is known to be very regal, as he acts like he is already within the High Council and is to be very respected within the Covenant. He is also known to be rude to those who are below him within the bureaucratic scale. However, at the same time he seems to be sympathetic with that of the Kig-Yar as he has at times argued they should be allowed more respect within the Covenant and is disappointed when his arguments fall on deaf ears. However, to the other races of the Covenant he is completely uncaring towards. He is also more caring towards his family, defending his two siblings in both trials they faced, though in most others he agreed with that of the Prosecution. He is also extremely protective towards his pregnant wife, heavily disagreeing with the Prophet of Decadence's decision to place Promiscuity on the Ultimate Elegance and thus separate him from her. Appearances *Halo:Eternal Warfare (First Appearance) Trivia *Originally, the Prophet of Squalor was going to be a minor character within the Jiralhanae separtists, with that faction being scrapped Squalor has completely been rewritten as a character. *Like most Prophets, his name is the exact opposite of how he acts and of his lifestyle. *His family is as follows: **Mother is the Prophetess of Honesty and Father is the Prophet of Lust. **Twin brother was the Minister of Physcology and elder sister is the Prophetess of Lecherousness. **All other family member names are unknown. *In the original storyline, the Prophet of Squalor was a prison warden and lesser prophet on-board a ship of the Prophet of Equality, only serving in the story the purpose of having a brief conversation with Equality, then joining him in seeing the prisoners, and finally berating the prisoners one last time before taking part in a trial sequence, at the end of which he ended up being killed. *It can be assumed that his surname/family name is Grazuo given that Lecherousness has this name, and they both share the same two parents. However, the rest of his birth name is still unknown at this time. Category:Sovereign Covenant Empire Category:San'Shyuum Category:Prophets